


Strays

by AudreyV



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, Ugh it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/pseuds/AudreyV
Summary: Frank finds a kitten. Bonnie's not into it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From the [Tumblr prompt](http://audreyimpossible.tumblr.com/post/155520796204/fanfic-prompt-list) "I found it in the recycling bin." 
> 
> I would have expected something WAY more angsty from me, but sometimes a girl needs to write something sweet.

“Is that a kitten?”

“I found it in the recycling bin.”

“You shouldn’t have picked it up, Frank.”

“It was at the bottom, crying. I should have left it to die?”

“It’ll die anyway.”

“Better warm in here with us than out there alone.”

“A filthy motel room with two terrible people instead of a trash can. Big improvement.”

—- 

“I didn’t know you hated cats.”

“I didn't know you were a bleeding heart.”

“First time I’ve been called that.”

“I should go home.”

“Don’t.I’ve barely seen you since…”

“Wes’s memorial?”

“I know you’re busy with Annalise’s trial, but… please come to bed.I’ll keep it on my side, okay?”

“Fine. As long as it stays on your side.”

 —-

“Frank? You awake?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s on my side.”

“Sorry, didn’t realize he was on the move. I’ll get him.”

“It’s fine.She’s asleep.”

“She?”

“Calicos are almost always female.”

“Guess I can’t call her Rocky Balboa then. How’d you know that?”

“I had a calico when I was little.”

“So you don’t hate cats.”

“If you love something, it can be used against you, Frank.You know that.”

“Maybe.But what’s the point of life if you don’t love anything at all?”

 —-

“Frank, meet Rocky Balboa. He was behind the dumpster.”

“You went looking?”

“I was on my way back with coffee.”

“Past the dumpster?”

“I thought there were probably more out there.”

“So I’ve got two cats in a no-pets motel.”

“As if that’s the worst of your problems.  But they can come home with me.  And you should too.”

“You really mean that?”

“Not loving may mean a safer life, but not a better one.”

 —

“That’s freaking adorable.”

“Shut up, Frank.”

“You love them. I need a photo of this.”

“Just get over here. We need an outside spoon.”


End file.
